


Smash up

by AristaStarfyr



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU Fart, AU SMASH UP, F/M, M/M, Omegaverse, SAINW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: Wanted to try my hand at some smooshing AUs together.  A guilty pleasure of mine.  I have TOMES written but yet to be typed out, reworked, etc.  Time to get it out there!The first section is AU Fart vs OmegaverseIt wasn't all that often that the 'unauthorized dimension hopping' happened, but the few times it happened to her, she had been with her family.  That meant everything to her, considering her unusual and potentially lethal reaction to dimension hopping on her own.  And now that she saw shewasn'twith her mother, she knew things could go very bad, very quickly.





	1. Culture shock - prologue

Dimension hopping was not unheard of an event though Wren would have preferred that it was a voluntary event. There were times where her family had discovered themselves in a place not quite where they were supposed to be. Usually, there was a reason why they were shoved into some dimensional pocket, or a 'different donut' as her friend Julie would say.

Julie. She missed her.

At least this time she wasn't alone. There was a sense of comfort in having her turtles around her, armed to the teeth and surrounding her until the dizziness abated and their vision wasn't swimming. 

"Don," Leo murmured quietly. They were in the sewers still; that much he knew. Nothing _seemed_ different, but it certainly _felt_ different. 

"I don't know," Donatello answered, already dragging his Kraang tech out. "It feels like we went through a vortex-"

"English," Raph prompted, keeping Wren in his peripheral while she leaned against Mikey as a wave of nausea hit her. 

"Pocket worm hole? Dimensional rift?" The attention to his instruments immediately went to Wren as he heard wretching.

"-Fine," she gasped, clinging to Michelangelo's shell as Donnie went to her. "Just...motion sickness."

Donnie nodded, checking her pulse and color tone. "Does this happen every time?"

"Without my mother, yes."

"How long does it last?"

Suddenly quiet, she held up two fingers. Donatello cautioned a guess. "Hours?" She shook her head. "Days?" Wren touched her nose with a finger just before her stomach decided to violently protest again. Michelangelo frowned as he felt Wren shudder and wetness splash on the back of his calf.

Just as concerned about Wren as any of them, Leo had to stuff it away in order to lead. "Michelangelo, we'll cover more ground if she's carried."

"We need to find a place to let her rest, Leo," Donnie reminded him, still staring at his device. "The sewers seem familiar enough that we can reach this dimension's version of the lair in about fifteen minutes."

"If there is a lair," Raphael grumbled as he took point this time, leading the way and ensuring that he would be the first to meet up with the enemy. Leonardo followed closely behind, his senses not only trained forward but backward as well while Mikey carried Wren and Donnie watched her carefully. Hopefully this dimension had a lair and hopefully, this lair had his technology. It wouldn't be difficult to use a Kraang portal to get back home. As long as Wren could make the journey, that is. They may have to wait until her illness was done--just so she could get it again. His head turned to their woman as she choked, scrambling to lean over Mikey as she felt her stomach lurch.

"Ew, gross!"

Wren couldn't apologize and she dared not speak. Her eyes said it all as she laid back in his arms with exhaustion as Mikey listened to Donnie berate him. "I know it's not your fault, Wren! I just---I wish I could make you feel better." He felt her temple nuzzle against his jaw for a moment as he held her tighter, vowing to make certain she got better soon. That or her stomach emptied completely before his shell needed to be scrubbed again.

The rest of the walk was made in silence. The closer they come to the hidden door, the tenser the turtles became. Who knew what was waiting for them, if anything? What would be the worst thing? Seeing nothing? Or would it be worse to see versions of themselves in a different life? Raph met up with the wall and paused, being extra cautious about finding the switch and turning it. There was more than just his brothers at stake, but also their 'birdie.' His _Takara._ Wren didn't know how to fight as they did, nor should she need to. He held his breath as he punched in the proper sequence and the wall rolled aside, revealing the beginnings of the abandoned subway station. For a minute Raph simply stood there, watching and waiting. Never before was he so cautious about entering a new environment. He caught Leonardo's pleased smile and that made the hot head grumble and move forward, fingers already on his sai. 

The lair was a near image of their own. Thinking they would find the residents, the turtles were both relieved and unnerved that everything was quiet. If they were lucky, they could get in and zap out without anyone knowing they'd been here.

Michelangelo carefully brought his cargo to the pit and laid her on the bench. "There ya go, Wren. Feeling any better?"

"Soon," she managed to whisper, trying to assure the turtle that she was alright.

"Let me go get some water for that throat of yours," Mikey offered her one of his winning smiles before bounding to the kitchen. 

"The place looks," Donnie scanned their surroundings as he drew in a deep breath, "well, not abandoned. The machinery looks like it's been maintained And it looks like some of it is missing, too. See the new dust in the other areas?" 

"Maybe it's patrol night," Raph suggested as he took watch over Wren.

Donatello glanced at the clock before arching a brow in his brother's direction. "It's three in the afternoon."

"Vacation," the burly turtle grunted, attention turning back to Wren as she made a soft noise in attempts to get comfortable.

"Donatello," Leo started, "A portal sooner than later would be nice. Before she gets any worse."

"Right." Donnie's eyes fell on the downed woman, making him pause. "We may have to wait until she's better, though. I know in and out would be ideal, Leo," he chose to ignore Raph's smirk. "But if this travel sickness compounds upon itself, it won't be good for her."

"I'm aware of that, Donnie," Leo murmured as his eyes also drifted to the woman. "But I feel the faster we go, the better it'll be. What if this dimension is making her sick?"

"Wouldn't we fall ill as well?"

Leo was silent at that question. Donnie sighed, turning to head towards the lab. Mikey returned a few moments later, holding a cup of water for the sick woman. "You should go check out the kitchen, Leo."

"Why, is I.C.K.'s counterpart there?"

Michelangelo sighed. "No, she's not. But there are Space Heroes sippy cups there."

That caught the leader's attention. "Space Heroes sippy cups?"

"Yup! Four of them."

All the turtles here were into Space Heroes? Granted, they all watched it but Leo was the true die-hard fan. Deciding that a little exploration wouldn't hurt, he left Mikey and Raph to see what was different in the dojo. Sharp eyes registered the one corner that seemed fenced off but he didn't understand why. Moving to Splinter's room, he advanced slowly, looking for any signs of his master. Leo even went as far as to announce himself before opening the shoji door, entering only when he was sure no one was there.

This wasn't Splinter's room!

No futon, but a double bed. There was a meditation mat off to one side--the one Leo frequently used at home and one of those wrought iron breakfast set off in the corner. Leonardo drew in a deep breath and widened his eyes in surprise. No, there was no scent of Splinter anywhere! It was all Raph and.... _himself?!_ Dazed, mind struggling to comprehend, Leo walked towards the bed, trying to focus on the pictures by the bed stand. There was him and Raph, grinning at the camera, each holding a tiny... baby....turtle. And not some normal sea turtle or river turtle, or even a tortoise! A _MUTANT. BABY. TURTLE._.

Leo stared agog at the photo, trying desperately to figure out what and how and _why?_ Picking up the frame, he studied the little turtles more, recalling how they had looked when they were young. There was one with Raph's eyes and the other had blue hazel ones. A sick feeling hit Leo all at once and nearly dropped the frame, turning to leave. A moment later he noticed the small baskets in the corner, furthest away from the door. An unused lamp hovered over them, waiting for occupants.

"Guys?"

Donnie's voice broke him out of his shock and he slid easily into a ready stance, instinct and rote memory kicking in before his brain. Moving out of his stance, he welcomed the unsure call of his brother, frowning slightly as Wren slowly moved to join them. Raph was by her side, helping her along.

Donnie had his nose buried in the present Donnie's desktop, eyes scanning frantically. "This is...this is absolutely _amazing._ "

"What is?"

"Hmmmm?" Donatello was still trying to digest what he was reading. As he glanced up, he noticed Wren wavering and he tsked. "Put her on the cot."

Leo waited for a moment, watching Don as he muttered to himself. Both Raph and Mikey stared at their leader as Wren eased herself up on the medical cot while using Raphael as a brace. "Donnie, what is it?"

"Like...okay. So there are an unquantifiable amount of dimensions. And dimensions can vary by any slight shift. If you decide eggs over toast over oatmeal one day, that road, that one choice untaken is the creation of to another parallel world. Countless upon countless dimensions can be created on a single day with all of the decisions tossed away--"

"That's relevant now, why?"

"Uh, well?" Donnie forced himself from the laptop, looking up as he took note of how Michelangelo started wandering about. "So, in this particular dimension, this is a parallel one. Meaning the turtles here are us, but there is one minor detail that separates our paths. It could have been something as simple as Raph's favorite cereal."

There was a pause as Donatello waited for them to process it. He caught a motion by a cabinet and he shifted so quickly even the other brothers did a double take. "Do _not_ touch that, Michelangelo!"

The youngest turtle snatched his hand away, straightening up and trying his very best to appear innocent. "I'm not touching anything in your lab, D! Honest!"

"Good. Don't touch anything in here, either." The turtle moved back to the desktop, ready to dive into whatever discoveries this world's Donatello had made.

Leo leaned forward, his eyes narrowing. " _Donatello_."

"Right! The Variant." His toothy grin was met with silence. The tall turtle cleared his throat. "Serious. The Variant is the _variant_ in this dimension." More silence. "You don't get it."

"Computer's not in front of us, love." Wren's voice was soft and still sickly sounding. It reminded the others that she still needed to be looked over.

"Yeah, well this Variant is a mutated Y chromosome that generally rears its head in mammals. Somehow with the portion of human DNA we-er- our counterparts received, they also got hit with it." Donnie turned the laptop around as the other turtles crowded around. "It allows the male gender to continue the species without a female counterpart. This is kind of like protogynous hermaphrodites but the _breeding_ male still contains masculine traits."

Raphael shook his head, already having issues with it. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me that some of us have girl _parts_?" 

"Our counterparts, Raph," Donatello stressed. "We are all 100% male without any female reproductive anatomy."

"How the _hell_ does a guy give birth, anyway?" he continued on as if he hadn't heard Donnie in the first place. "Is there an extra hole or something?"

"This coming from a mutated turtle who--had he remained a normal turtle-- would still be excreting out of a singular orifice." Donatello was not thrilled with Raph's attitude and it showed clearly in his own remarks.

"This is just too weird."

"They have children."

Leo's quiet admission made them all freeze. All eyes turned to their leader who still contained a shell-shocked expression on him. "I saw it. A picture. I-I thought it was Master Splinter's room but..." his blue eyes lifted up to Raphael. "It was yours and mine."

Time passed as the shock and confusion and sick horror of this dimension was settling over the turtles fast and Wren watched it happen. "No, not you," she tried to stress. " _Them_. They are not you, guys. Stop thinking that this is the Twilight Zone."

Raph felt her small, feverish hand on his shoulder. "Twilight Zone?"

Donatello latched onto what Wren was saying and nodded. "She's right. This is a separate dimension. We have to remember that."

"Find us that portal, Donnie," Leo stressed again. "We need to go."

"Ah, right. Now, if I were a turtle with kids, where would I--"

That was when a flurry of green streaked with scarlet charged in to attack Donnie first.


	2. Of clones and chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have had FRIGID weather here! The warmest now is 0 F with a -20F wind chill. And I have to go outside. Not looking forward to it. So I decided to add a chapter to soothe myself.
> 
> Notes: So I've decided to mash up my AUs and have some fun. There's nothing like a little bit of fun, no? YES. With this particular arc, there might be some changes here and there to the characterization and thought processes on the characters. Much of this I wrote before I finished other arcs and for me, it shows. This mashup is not canon, nor really influences other canons. I'm just a sucker for self-indulgent things-and who isn't? The only other thing is that I need to differentiate between the AU turtles. Any name **boldfaced** is AU Fart aka Wren's boys. Regular text turtles will be the AU the ill-fated travelers are visiting.

The trip home had been quiet. Even the kids had been on their best behavior to avoid an outburst. After what had happened at the farm, no one wanted to draw attention to themselves. Raph drove with his eyes on the road and his thoughts everywhere else. He had dealt with their enemy personally, doing things to the man he remembered doing to Dozer. He hadn't cared that Leo was there, in pain and agony. Gave no thought to his young son and nephew who watched. All he remembered were the three little bodies on that table, ripped from his mate, torn from their shells. Raphael had no trouble eviscerating Tao and his fancy clone of Peter- er.... Peter's brother Sam How the hell did _that_ happen? He followed instinct, fell into that pressing whisper to destroy the threat. No justice system could satisfy him other than the Alpha's code. Harm my mate, threaten my children and you will _beg_ for death. Even the screams of those men were of little consequence. No, they had been music to his ears. He barely remembered Mikey pulling him away from the congealed gore, the stench of clotted blood and stomach acids burning his nose as he turned to Leo. After destroying the threat, he really didn't remember the funeral pyre for his lost little ones, barely recalled the words their father tried to convey in their fury and grief. But he did remember the birth of his daughter. That was what he focused on. That and the fact that everyone else was alive was what mattered.

Now he was hyper-focused. His senses were towards the back of the Party Wagon, starting every time Leo's breath hitched or their new daughter--Daughter!-- squeaked or sighed. More than anything he wanted to get his family home and safe. As soon as Donnie gave Leo clearance, albeit reluctantly, he packed the kids and headed out. Mikey followed in the Shellraiser, ignoring Raphael's protests and leaving Donnie to wait for the trailer to come for the lab. It was safer that way, in the end. The Alpha's weren't prepared to see Peter yet and after what Kenta and Newton had gone through, they weren't too keen on their human family to be near them, yet. Yoshi and Miwa were gracious enough to wait with Donnie which settled the Alphas enough to let them go.

Once hidden in the parking garage, Raphael heaved a sigh, happy to be home. His surviving children and mate were safe. He needed to continue focusing on that. Michelangelo was just as eager to get their family back in the lair with the garage being too exposed for his liking. The pair shared a short, quiet conversation about potential issues and how to protect Leo and the kids. They weren't about to take any more chances as they moved at Leo's slower, pained pace, alert as always through the sewers. And Leo knew that the Alphas were tense so he tried to make the walk as stress-free as possible. Even though his abdomen was screaming, he refused to ask for a break. He cuddled the newborn turtle close to his plastron as one katana swayed against his hip. At this point, he was reluctant to be unarmed even when they were so close to the lair now and while the sword was normally on his shell with its mate, having Natsuki tied to his chest and trying to unsheath in the midst of a fight would not work. He could slice the straps or worse, tear something because he was stretching his damaged body in unhealthy ways at this time. He knew all too well it didn't matter if he was armed or not, he was too injured to wield even a single blade, much less both. But it made him feel better, anyway.

He froze when Raph did, clutching the infant tighter as the children gathered close to him. Noting how Raph's nose was to the air, he did the same. Then he caught it. It was their... scent? Maybe. It was fresh and he knew that they hadn't been inhabiting the sewers in _months._ The only way that this could happen is if that man had managed to clone _them,_ right?

"Stay with the kids," the Apex demanded, glancing first to Mikey and then to Leo. Raph was the leader now with Leonardo injured and recovering. He wouldn't have it otherwise with Leo in this state and the children crowding around him. He was off like a shot, pounding through the sewers towards his home. If anything happened to that place, he was going to go ballistic. Once inside the lair, he moved silently, hearing the voices of the others in Donnie's lab. The whole talk about counterparts and portals made the Alpha sneer. These clones were trying to _leave_? Well, not on his watch! When he rushed in, he made a bee-line towards **Donatello** since he was messing with his brother's tech. The crash was spectacular with the two putting stress fractures in the refrigeration unit that kept the insects for their baby formula. Catching them by surprise, Raph showed no mercy as he felt three others come into the fight. They were clones, bent on taking his babies away! There was no other reason for this!

For clones, they fought well. While Raph had muscle, strength, and speed behind his movements, the imposters weren't slouches. They simply didn't have the clout of the Variant behind them. The scuffle afforded the others to make it to the lair and hear the fighting in close quarters. Both Leo and Mikey looked at each other and then to the kids. Leo uttered the command in Japanese and the toddlers obeyed without question, scuttling into the farthest bedroom.

"You too, Leo," Mikey rumbled.

"I can fi--"

"Not with that baby in your arms," Mikey's eyes were white as he pulled his 'chucks from their holsters. "Go."

There was another minute of hesitance before the clan leader dropped his head and turned away. He didn't like the fact that his hormones and Variant were the dominant things at that moment. Even their Mikey could be an intimidating Alpha when he wanted to be. Mikey met his counterpart in the lab and grinned, 'chucks spinning lazily in the air. "Oh good, more trouble."

 **Michelangelo's** eyes widened as he caught the sneer. "Dude, we just want to go _home_!"

"No way we're gonna let you do that."

"Why not? We borrow a kraang portal a--" **Michelangelo** never got to finish when Mikey charged.

Wren screamed when both Raphaels clashed, snarling and grunting and making those deep hooting noises she only heard when her **Raphael** and **Leonardo** were in a fight. A second later **Raphael** fell shell first against the strange plexiglass unit that held cardboard boxes. The whole thing looked like a see-through walk-in freezer and it was positioned where the mutant known as 'Timothy' was in **Donnie's** lab. The fight continued between the Terrapins with clashing sais sounding as vicious as sword strikes. **Raph** was pushed back into the stacked boxes and cardboard tumbled down, splitting open and showering their contents over the turtles. One second they were at each other's throat and the next they were screaming in horror.

"What the _fuck?!_ " **Raph** couldn't get out of the unit fast enough as crickets rained down on him, chirping sleepily. He nearly bowled over Raphael as he tried to smack the bugs off, causing some of the crickets to land on the Alpha and make him scream as well.

"Get 'em off! GET 'EM OFF!" Raphael scurried away as fast as he could, oblivious that the more he flailed, the more boxes that broke.

Mikey gasped. "The food!" He was the first one to rush into the chamber and try to keep the bugs from escaping or getting squished.

 **Donnie** and **Leo** stared at each other as their **Michelangelo** rushed in to help. Then Wren slipped off the bed, moving towards them. "If they're cooler, we can scoop them up. D, what about a vacuum?"

 **Donnie** gaped at the woman, thinking. "I'm sure he would have something like that in case of an emergency."

 **Leo** headed into the unit to help. "Then go find it."

Michelangelo eyed Wren as she wavered but remained stubbornly upright. "Why are you doing this?" After the hell they'd been through, having _clones_ help them salvage the baby's food supply was the last thing the young Alpha expected.

"We just want to go home," she murmured, looking up into bright blue eyes. "We don't know how we even got here."

"Your turtles aren't clones?" Mikey cautioned, pausing in his work to look at her.

Wren stopped as well, turning to face the turtle completely. "No. Would you believe we got sucked into this dimension and have no way to get out ourselves?"

Mikey spoke as if **Don** and **Leo** weren't listening in. It was hard enough to ignore **Donnie** as it was. "So they don't have the Variant." Now he ignored the stares he got from those two as he focused on the woman.

"No, they don't." She stilled as the turtle leaned in, taking a careful whiff of her. Wren's eyes shifted to the turtles closest to her, then across the room to the two Raphael's who were farthest away from them, still in shock. MIkey's eyes widened as he caught distinctive turtle scent on her. 

"You're--"

"Hey, I found the insect vac!" **Donatello** announced, lugging the contraption towards them in attempts to distract Mikey.

Wren nodded in affirmation. "We just want to go home."

There was another moment before Mikey accepted it all with a nod. "D can help when he gets here. I believe you." The Alpha cracked a smile and a part of the **Mikey** that Wren knew shone through. "I'm Mikey, but-uh--guess you already knew that, huh?"

"Hardly," the girl smiled. "You could have been Leonardo."

"No way, dude! I'm not that uptight!"

 **Leo's** brow arched up at the declaration as **Mikey** chuckled.

Wren had to laugh. "Captain Tightpants, you mean?"

"No way! You have that show?"

"On my world, yes."

"I thought you all were from the same place."

"It's... complicated." Wren wavered as her breath hitched against nausea and dizziness. **Mikey** rushed over to keep her from falling. As she tried to stand up, she sagged against his arm. "I don't feel so good."

"That's enough." **Donatello** intervened and carefully plucked the woman from **Mikey** , moving her back to the cot. "You're not allowed to move." He even placed a bedpan beside her. "I mean it."

Michelangelo looked at the two, catching how close they were together. Something niggled in the back of his mind and he leaned over to his counterpart. "You dudes got a friend named April back home?"

"Yep!" **Mikey** chirped, unconcerned with **Donnie's** endeavor to keep Wren in bed. "Think Casey's gonna propose to her, but who knows."

The Raphaels watched how the lab settled into a cleanup session before them. Once **Donnie** was satisfied that Wren was going to stay put, he went about vacuuming up the bugs, instructing the others to repair as many boxes as possible to deposit the creatures within. How was it one moment they could go from trying to kill each other to working together on cleaning up the mess? "Where the hell is Leo?"

 **Leonardo** turned at the sound of his name, eyeing the two turtles as they sat there.

"He's with..." Mikey paused, looking at the counterparts as he wondered if he really should say anything.

"With the children?" **Donnie** suggested softly, adding a gentle smile. "It's... it's alright."

"The hell it is," Raph snarled, amping himself up for another altercation. "You _clones_ are suddenly in our home, rifling through Don's shit--"

"You didn't hear anything Wren said, didja?" **Raphael** fired back, already getting up. "We ain't clones, for one. And we don't wanna stick around!"

"Yeah? And you could just be sayin' that, too!" The two voices were escalating in volume to the point where **Leo** was turning away from clean up crew to try and diffuse the altercation.

"Cause it's the _truth_!"

"Like I'm gonna believe that," Raph spat as he postured against the other. It was clear that Raphael was more muscular than **Raph** who had just arrived. The Alpha's deep growl made Mikey hiss softly as he glanced back at them. **Raph** , in turn, hesitated for a moment, then stood up straighter, glaring at the turtle.

"Don't matter if ya do or ya don't. We're not here to hurt ya or ya kids."

"You think ya can hurt _me?_ " Raph took two steps closer, nearly touching their plastron's together. The tone in his voice was a deep, taunting, threatening rumble as toxic green met solidly with toxic green. "Ya just a _little_ turtle."

 **Raphael** fumed. "Looks like ya need ta learn that ya shouldn't underestimate yer opponent." His hands closed into fists as he prepared to fight again.

"Stand down, Raph," **Leo** ordered, watching how both of them hesitated.

"Stand down," echoed the order from right behind **Raphael. Raph** reacted instinctively to the startle, spinning to punch and push the turtle away. There was a soft grunt and **Raph's** eyes widened in shock that he actually connected and spun around, noting that Leo was doubled over in obvious pain.

"Asshole!" Raph roared as he bodily tacked **Raph** , fully intending to turn the turtle into hamburger. **Raph** barely had enough time to put up his defenses before the fists started pummeling down on him.

"Mike," Leo choked out as he sagged to his knees.

"Right. D!" Mikey looked at **Donatello** as he jutted his hand out expectantly. In the background were the sounds of fists and grunts of connection. "Come _on_ , D."

 **Donnie** blinked, shrugging. " I don't know what you want." He gripped his bo, ready to jump in and try and separate the two.

"Oooooh, right!" Remembering that this wasn't _his_ Donatello, Mikey skid over to the desk, rifled through the top drawer and then Booyakasha'd over it in a grand leap to land on Raphael's shell and plunge a needle into the Alpha's neck.

 **Don** took a few steps forward, crying out a protest. "Wha-what are you doing?!"

"Protecting you," Leo groaned, refusing to get up from his kneeling position.

"By _drugging_ him?!"

 **Leonardo** shook his head. "Not now, Donatello." He moved forward towards his counterpart. "Are you alright?" Not even **Raphael** catching him off guard would have been enough to take him down like this. Not unless-- **Leo** sniffed carefully, confirming his suspicions just as Leo pulled his hand away from his side, the fingers and palm slick with blood.

 **Donnie** caught sight of that too and went into doctor mode. He already knew that he was going to have to deal with **Raph's** beaten up face but the sight of blood was the greatest priority now. "What happened?"

"Stitches broke open."

 _Why_ Leo would be sporting stitches in the bridgework of his shell was another story. **Donnie** would ask about it later. "Well, you're going to bleed out if I don't help you. What do you want to do?"

Leonardo looked up at **Don's** face. Should he trust these turtles? The last time there were clones, his children had been taken. Some of them _died._ And the little ones were still in the far bedroom, waiting. Afraid. He had to make his choice. The problem was that his Alpha was out cold and Mikey was looking to him for direction. His eyes turned to the human woman who had already slipped off the medical cot and into the day bed, nodding in encouragement.

"I'll trust you," Leo sank to the floor before he could feel **Don's** and Mikey's hands on him.


End file.
